Pale Blue Gown
by Sanis
Summary: They sat quietly together. She felt something warm and wet drop onto her cheek while she lay resting in his lap. Her hand reached up to touch it and he realized was a single bloodied tear. She starred at it. YoungIntegraAlucard.


**AN – I'm writing this just to prove that I'm capable of writing something decent. It will be a one shot. Think of it as my ego boost.**

She was running and running, the darkness was all around her. It was going to consume her, she just knew. There was something there, she could smell it breathing on her neck, taunting. It was waiting for her to slip; biding its time until she made a mistake, then it was going to pounce.

She scrambled, running and running into the never-ending darkness. Was it never going to end? She could not fight it. It was too powerful. She could feel it. There was a cold emptiness to the thing chasing her that made her dread it's very presence. Was this hell?

She kept running, she did not know what kept her going. It was all she could do not to drop to the ground and curl it into a secure tight ball. It would be so easy to give up.

Her body would not let her rest. Her survival instinct seemed to have taken over, she could not have surrendered if she had wanted to.

She felt something pulling on her nightdress. As she looked down, a confused look passed her face. Around her a forest had appeared out of nowhere and now surrounded her. She could not see any way out, so she kept on. Branches and twigs were pulling on her, almost beckoning her to their grasp. They had a firm hold on her lace hem. She grabbed the white cloth and pulled with all her might, trying to get free, but the animalistic plants were to strong. She only succeeded in ripping her nightgown and jeopardizing her modesty.

She kept going, and going and going. Was ever going to stop?

She twisted herself around, her curiosity getting the best of her. She did not see the presence, but she could feel it. In her bones was the warning, telling her the creature was not about to stop.

She turned back around just in time to see a large tree where there had not been one before. She was forced to swerve out of the way to avoid running into it. She missed the tree, but a raised root caught her unprepared and she tripped up, falling to the forest floor.

She had lost, this would cost her dearly…

No! She would not be had so easily, like some fallen maiden. She quickly scrambled up and sprinted foreword, trying to make up for lost time. This was not her fate.

In the distance, her eye caught something. Her vision was blurry. Her glasses had been lost sometime back. It looked like a building, an old one. The sight gave her a renewed sense of urgency... Perhaps if she got there she could take refuge.

She pushed foreword. The thing at her heels seemed to be retreating somewhat, she did not question this, but took it as a sign of good fortune, maybe it had found something better to hunt.

As she got closer, she could see a large rod iron fence encompassing what seemed to be…a castle? She was too relieved to see a place of refuge to care what it was, as long as maybe she could take up residence there for a while.

She got to the fence and stopped. Where was the gate to allow her entrance? She did not see one at all. She swallowed and quickly made a rash decision.

She jumped up, trying to grasp a place so she could pull herself up. Her right hand found a clutch and she pulled herself up hard, with one arm, her legs dangling with not foothold below her. She managed to get herself to the top. The bars were digging into her stomach. The pain was causing quite the distraction. She looked down at the ground below her. It was a long way. She closed her eyes; there was only one way to get down.

With a deep breath that sounded remarkably like a gasp, she threw herself over the bars and prepared herself for the blow…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of metal clinking against glass woke her up. Her head hurt. She kept her eyes tightly closed, fully expecting a bright light to invade the dark peacefulness of her mind.

"Don't worry about the light," said a soothing baritone. "There are only candles here, little warrior."

Her eyes shot open. That voice sounded so familiar. She quickly sat up, looking around for the source. Her vision was still smudges, but she could make out the outline of a man, holding something out to her.

"It's a headache tonic mixed with water," he explained. "It will make you feel better."

"Thank you," she rasped out, desperately thirsty, before grabbing it and greedily swallowing it's contents. She did not even find enough energy to feel embarrassed when she spilling some down her chin in her lust.

"Be careful," he cautioned. "If you drink it too quickly it could make you even more ill."

She paused, and pulled the mug from her lips. She looked at him. This was so odd. Where was she? This place was so…dark. She found herself shivering from the eeriness of it all.

"Are you cold?" asked the strange man. "I took the liberty of dressing you into one of the castle gowns, I'm afraid they're quite thin. I could fetch you a blanket if you wish."

She tried not to blush too deeply. She could feel her shyness enveloping her. He'd seen her undressed?

"Don't concern yourself my dear. The torn bloodied thing I discovered you in did not really leave my imagination curious," he said humorously, watching her blush deepen.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly panicked, her voice faltering. "Where am I? What was that thing that tried to…to snatch me?"

She could practically feel him smiling. She wished she could see him.

"This place…think of it as a refuge for those who require it," he told her slowly, as if weighing his words. "That, sweet child, was one of the various monsters that occupies this place. I am meant to keep the beasts here in line…I suppose you could say it is my job to protect scared little girls from the dark."

She internally winced, that comment hurt.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, my keeper, merely what is in it that I cannot see."

He laughed openly at that comment. She glared.

"Forgive me," he said. "It just seems to me that you are not able to see much of anything anyway, without your glasses, that is."

She did not know what to say, so she said nothing.

"Don't fret, little one, I have a remedy to the situation," she watched as he pulled something out of his breast pocket. It was oddly shaped and-

"My glasses!" she exclaimed "But sir, how did you come across them"

"I have my ways," he told her secretly. "Put them on, I wish to see you with them."

She obliged willingly. She slipped them on. They slipped down her nose a little, as they had always done. She pushed them back up and blinked a couple times, adjusting her vision.

When she looked around she took in a deep painful breath. It was so beautiful!

"Be careful," he told her, a hint of warning in his voice. "You took a rather nasty fall earlier"

She ignored him. She was still starring at the décor. It was so beautifully furnished. The roaring fire was comforting and everything just looked so inviting. She almost felt like crying.

"Do you like my quarters?" he asked her, clearly amused.

She moved her eyes to him, and promptly looked down. He was so handsome! She would not embarrass herself by gawking. It was bad enough he had already observed her underdeveloped figure and watched guzzle drugs like a commoner.

"Everything here is so attractive," she told her fine blue gown honestly.

"No need to make conversation with the wardrobe," he told he. "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

She let her head sink lower, allowing her hair to hide her face.

After a long moment he decided she was not going to answer, so he spoke up.

"I'm glad you like it here," he confided in her. "You might be here a while.  
Her head shot up.

"But, sir!" she exclaimed. "M-my family, and my responsibilities!"

"They will wait for you," he said. "You need to rest now. There is much to heal while you are here."

She moved around gently, testing her body's limits.

"I feel sore, but nothing seems as bad as you describe."

He looked at her sadly. It seemed odd for him.

"Rest child, not all injuries are physical."

He leaned toward her and placed a hand on her head. Instantly she felt sleepy.

"I thought you said these were your rooms," she said through her drowsiness, her eyes drooping dangerously.

"They are," he whispered. "Do you wish to be away from me, little warrior?"

"No," she answered plainly on the brink of sleep. "I wish to stay."

He smiled.

She awoke again, her body warm. She was snuggled against a fur blanket; she assumed the man had placed on her. She felt rested. Her glasses were still on her face. She pushed them up, and made to get out of the bed.

She pushed herself up; her body still ached from the fall. She stood, swaying lightly on the spot. Perhaps she was weaker than she first anticipated.

She locked around the room for something to wear on her feet to protect her from the cold stone floors. She spotted a pair of slippers on the chair where the man had been sitting when he talked to her last. She picked them up, noticing a small note attached.

I have taken the liberty to let you sleep in. When you wake, please join me for breakfast in the main hall. I anticipate your company.

She quickly placed them on her feet, eager to see him again. She noticed a full-length mirror in the room and went over to it. She looked at herself. She was a strange sight in a pale blue gown with large circular glasses. Her long blond hair was slightly tangled, and she had a bit of dirt on her from the day before. Perhaps she could request a bath that would be splendid.

She ran her hand over herself in a frail attempt to make herself presentable. Really, it did not help her much; she just shrugged it off and decided it was good enough.

She turned around and contemplated making the bed, as it was rather messy. Although something wasn't right, her brow furrowed. It was, particularly messy indeed, especially for one person. She took a closer look; at a second inspection she could almost see the outline of two bodies. She blushed, had he kept her company all night? She squashed her embarrassment down, telling herself he was only watching over her.

She ventured out of the room and down the hall into the direction of what she hoped was the main hall. She was eager to see the handsome young master of this house, but she was also very hungry.

After awhile all she had to do was follow her nose. The wonderful smells caught her attention and her stomach led the way.\

As hungry as she was, the pure white alabaster walls struck a place with her. Everything here was so pure. She wanted to touch, but was afraid that she'd break something.

"I see you found the main hall," said a voice from around the corner. "Did you sleep well?"

She quickly ran to the source of the sound. She stumbled upon a large table filled with many things to eat. It appeared that the man had been reading before her arrival.

"Indeed," she said. "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

He smiled at her from across the table.

"No need for formalities here," he said.

"Then what should I call you?" she asked, taking her seat.

"Call me whatever you like," he replied, watching her place a napkin on her lap.

"Then I would like to call you sir, sir."

He grimaced openly.

"That makes me feel so old," he admitted. She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Eat your food," he told her.

They passed their days together, talking, reading, playing games. Sometimes he would lecture her about various topics. She enjoyed every moment she spent with him, and she could tell he liked her company as well. Every night they still curled up next to each other, but all they did was sleep, a part of her was relieved…..but a deeper part of her wanted something more.

She found herself blushing around him, touching him unnecessarily. Sometimes she would say things just to see his reaction. Overall, she was quite content here. She was beginning to feel that she never wanted to leave…ever.

She felt guilty. More and more she was getting this pressing feeling she had somewhere else she needed to be, but she could not remember where. Nevertheless, her anxiety was soon forgotten once he was near. Things just felt tight when he was near.

But he wasn't blind. He noticed there was something wrong.

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked her one day after they had been together a long time.

"No," she quickly replied. "It is just…I feel there is another place I must be. That I am needed."

He was silent for a long time…

"Do you wish to leave me?" he asked her, almost hurt.

She said nothing.

He looked away. The time had finally come.

They were sitting together on the floor in front of the fire on some blankets. It was always cold here, always night. There was never any sun. She was beginning to hate the light she once embraced. The darkness had offered her so much more. This what had made her happy.

"You…have embraced the darkness?" he asked her. She had long since noticed his ability to pick up her thoughts.

"Yes," she answered. "I have grown very fond of this place. The darkness is more fair than the light. It cloaks all who wish to hide. The sun is more biased, only hiding some in it's shadows."

"That's right," he answered, pulling her near to him. He looked down at her. "You have grown so much," he whispered to her.

She smiled. This was where she wanted to be, but she knew it was not her place.

"I must go back soon," she told him. "I am needed."

He closed his eyes, this was what was right. He knew this was only ever temporarily.

"I think I've healed," she told him. "No longer do I have my injuries."

"You'll attain more," he informed her regretfully. Was it his destiny to be without her?

"I know," she said. "But you'll allow me to come back to heal again, won't you, sir?"

"Always," he told her. "I am but your humble servant. I shall always be behind you, my warrior."

They sat quietly together. She felt something warm and wet drop onto her cheek while she lay resting in his lap. Her hand reached up to tough it and he realized was a single bloodied tear. She starred at it.

"This…it isn't real, is it?" she asked with a thick voice.

He smiled.

"Nothing as real as this ever has a place in reality, my dear," he told her.

"What is this," she asked, suddenly overcome with sadness.

"It's a dream," he told her gently. "It is a pleasant fiction to put in the back of your mind while you go to battle."

"Am I ready?" she asked him. "Am I ready to battle?"

He stoked he hair.

"You were always ready, it was just a matter of building up your confidence, and letting you lick some old wounds."

"I don't know how to fight." She whispered. "I can't do this."

He pulled her hair gently and forced her to look at him.

"I can fight for both of us," he told her. "And I'll teach you along the way."

Her eyes got wide with surprise.

"You'll come with me? Really!"

She sat up and threw her arms around him.

"We'll go together," he told her. "I can't promise you my affection, but I'll give you my service, you have proven yourself…much netter than the one before you."

She looked at him.

"What are you telling me?" she asked.

He caressed her face, but did not say a word.

"To get out for the forest, you will have to face your demons," he said. "They were the ones I hid you from the night I found you. There still there, and time has only mad them worse." He paused, looking at her. "I'll help you face them."

"My demons?" she asked? "What do you-"

"The one that was chasing you when you jumped the fence, that was despair," he said calmly. "There are many more, but together we can beat them down, I believe."

"This is odd," she told him. He laughed.

"It's a place of your own creating, my dear. I have very little to do with it."

He could see she was beginning to understand.

"Sir," she said.

"Yes," he answered. "I will."

"You will what?" she asked.

"Kiss you of course."

And they did.

_o0o_

Integra Hellsing shot straight up, sitting up in her bed. She was drenched in sweat. Her hest heaved up and down as if she had been running hard. On her face, there were tears she refused to acknowledge. She woke up sore and aching, as if she had been fighting something in her dreams.

She felt, despite the aches in her body, that it had been a very good dream. She almost wanted to curl up and go back to it. Internally she shock her head, she was being stupid.

. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her head. In the dark, a shadow watched his young master struggle to remember a fantasy. He smiled. His little warrior would a fine leader of Hellsing.

He waited until she fell asleep, then he walked over to her and pulled the covers over her. He did not want her to be cold when she woke up. No doubt, that pale blue gown she was wearing did not keep her very warm at night.

Return to Top


End file.
